


by your side

by choi_kimmy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choi_kimmy/pseuds/choi_kimmy
Summary: ~ set after crimes of grindelwald, in which Newt comforts a hurting Tina.





	by your side

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot contains major spoilers from Crimes of Grindelwald, so proceed with caution! 
> 
> I thought it was really weird that Tina's reaction was never shown after what happened to Queenie, and I was driven to write this simply because of that, so this is my attempt to write for the fandom for the first time. And well of course Newt is there to comfort her. I hope it's okay.

It didn’t really hit her until hours later, that Tina had lost her only sister to Grindelwald. 

She’d been keeping herself busy the moment everyone returned to Nicholas Flamel’s; tending to people’s wounds, making a few trips to the kitchen to get everyone something hot to drink. The house was eerily silent—everyone lost someone tonight after all. If there had been some food in Flamel’s house, Tina was sure she would have conjured a meal for everyone to indulge in. Anything to keep herself busy. Anything to not remind her of Queenie.

She didn’t quite know what to do after delivering hot drinks to everyone. She’d stood there in the corner awkwardly, her eyes on the floor. Tina could feel Newt looking at her, but she couldn’t bring herself to look back. Nicholas Flamel had accepted her drink with gratitude. Theseus and Jacob were staring into thin air, their drinks untouched. She didn’t need to look at them to know how much pain they were feeling at that moment. Yusuf was outside, wallowing in his own thoughts. And Nagini, who had felt that she was sorely out of place among everyone else, had retreated into one of Flamel’s rooms the second she had stepped into the house.

Tina returned into the kitchen, picking up random plates and cups on the table and then making her way to the sink. She turned the tap on, running water over them as she stared into the sink until gradually, tears began to cloud her vision.

It hit her then. The scene of Queenie walking over the blue flames, replaying over and over againlike a broken record. She could still hear everything in her head.

Tina remembered how hard she had fought to reach her, the moment she saw her in the crowd, the moment she saw the way Queenie had screamed at Jacob. She was desperate to pull her sister back from Grindelwald. She had screamed her name, wanting to get through to her, wanting to snap her out from her sudden delusion—if Queenie would just read her mind and _hear_ her pleads to stay, her apologies for not listening to her before, maybe things would have turned out differently. Maybe her sister would have been by her side now. Maybe she could have seen Queenie in Jacob’s arms, tired from the battle, but both of them happy.

Tina felt sick immediately, as though someone had just punched her in her gut repeatedly. In her valiant attempts to hold it together, everything suddenly came crashing onto her. She sank into her knees, breaking into silent sobs, trying very hard not to make any sound that she didn’t even hear Newt calling her, didn’t even feel him rushing to her side when he saw her on the floor.

“Tina,” Newt had called out in an urgent whisper. He had been observing her from the moment they’ve made their journey back, and knew from the look on her face that she was trying to be strong. He wanted to say something, to comfort her, but words had failed him then.

 

“It’s all my fault.” Tina said in between anguish sobs, hands clutched against her chest. “My fault.”

“Tina…” Newt started again, exasperatedly trying to get her to look at him, but the auror kept her eyes shut. “Tina, listen to me.”

“If-if I hadn’t pushed her away, if I had given her my support…she is my _sister,_ she’s all I’ve got—” 

Newt reached out, grabbing onto her. “Tina, it’s not…it’s not your fault.”

 

It was then that she finally glanced at him, the pain in her eyes evident. He waited for her to say something, to respond to him, but she merely shook her head and looked away. 

“Tina…” Newt wished he knew what to say, but the truth was he didn’t. He was afraid of saying something wrong, something that would make her feel worse. Comforting people was not exactly his forte, after all.

That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt though. The sight of Tina, whom he had only seen fearless and formidable in her duties, being this fragile, this _broken._ His heart ached seeing her like this.

Without thinking, Newt edged closer, putting his arms around her. He hugged her fiercely, wanting her to know that she wasn’t alone in this. He wasn’t good with words, but Newt wanted her to know that he cared for her, wanted her to know that he was hurting just as much as she was.

At first, in a frail attempt to push him away, Tina had pounded her fists against him, she wanted to tell him to leave her alone, that he didn’t understand how much she hated herself for not stopping her sister from leaving. But Newt had held on. He had whispered, “I’m here for you.” 

Eventually, she was clutching onto him, too. She was sobbing into his chest, wanting so much for the pain to go away, wanting for Newt to tell her that this was all just a nightmare, and Queenie will be back when she wakes up.

Tina had no idea how long they were in that position, because the next thing she knew, it was already morning, and somehow she had awoken on a bed, the blanket draped over her protectively. She sat up too quickly, a headache settling itself on the base of her head immediately.It took her a few seconds to adjust to this foreign room, another three seconds to realise that this was not a dream— _yesterday_ was not a dream.

Her eyes land on a familiar man sleeping on the chair near her bed. It was awfully uncomfortable, she could tell, the chair was far too small for him, his legs were angled in odd directions.

“Newt?” It was first instinct to call out his name, before Tina could even stop herself. 

Said man jerked awake immediately, taking in a few seconds to remember his surrounding before meeting eyes with Tina. He rushed to her side. “Tina,”

“Did I…I’m sorry…did I fall asleep?” Her question came off as a whisper, her heart still heavy from what happened last night.

“Yes, uh…I carried you into the room.” Newt paused. “I hope…I hope you don’t mind.”

She didn’t, of course. Tina gave him a small smile instead. 

There was a long pause, both just looking at each other. It was Tina who broke the silence in the end. “I’m sorry,” She apologised, startling the man beside her almost as soon as the word came out from her. “About last night. I…”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Newt replied instantaneously, though Tina could tell that he was suddenly nervous. “I just wanted…I was worried about you.” 

“Newt…” Tina saw the earnest look in his eyes, recalled how he had embraced her the night before and repeatedly told her it wasn’t her fault. She was incredibly touched, but before she could say anything, their moment was interrupted by soft knocks on the door. Both of them glanced up, their gaze meeting that of Theseus’. It was clear that he had not gotten any sleep that night, his hair was dishevelled, eyes swollen—he looked terrible. But even so, Theseus managed a small smile, slightly embarrassed. “Yusuf got us some bread. Better eat up before we leave.” 

“Thanks.” Newt said, standing up in a hurry. Once Theseus was gone, he looked at Tina again. “We’re going to see Dumbledore today. There’s something important that I need to give him. If that’s all right…with you?”

Tina nodded, her smile remained. “I guess I’ll finally get to see your famous school.”

It took Newt two seconds to remember the conversation he has had with her months before regarding Hogwarts and Ilvermorny. He couldn’t help but grin slightly. “You’ll see why it’s the best wizarding school in the world.”

Tina rolled her eyes good-naturedly, chuckling to herself lightly.

Newt was halfway across the room when she called out again. “Newt?” He turned, his attention fully on her, waiting patiently for her to say something.

It was going to take some time for her to truly recover, to get over this pain. It was going to be a difficult journey ahead, just the thought of having to face Grindelwald again, this time, with Queenie by his side made her angry. But if that is what she had to do to get her sister back, then Tina knew there was no backing away.

“Yes?” Newt asked, concerned etched on his face. He took a step towards Tina, wondering if she was okay. Seeing how he was acting in front of her, how worried and careful he was made the butterflies flutter in her stomach, her breath caught on her throat. 

  
She knew that with Newt being there every step of the way, with her, with the rest of the team—that was more than enough to keep her going.

“Thank you.”

_(end)_


End file.
